Electronic devices, such as computer peripherals like printers, may consume different amounts of power depending on the tasks that they are currently performing. For example, when inkjet and laser printers, as well as other types of image-forming images, are actually printing, they usually consume much more power than when they are not printing. Power supplies for such electronic devices thus provide different amounts of power depending on the tasks being performed by these devices.
To adjust the amount of voltage and/or power provided by the power supplies of such electronic devices, the devices may have internal regulators that regulate the voltage and/or power provided to the devices. This is because many power supplies are manufactured inexpensively, and therefore have unregulated, loosely regulated, or not tightly regulated, nominal voltages and/or powers. However, including regulators within electronic devices can be expensive. For electronic devices that have low profit margins, such as consumer electronic-type devices, as well as some types of image-forming devices, there may be resistance to including such regulators within the electronic devices.